Making additions or modifications to eyewear, such as designing clip-ons or lens coatings to fit a particular piece of eyewear, will often require accurate measurements of that eyewear. Obtaining these measurements often requires submitting the eyewear to the manufacturer of the custom clip-on or lens coating to ensure a proper fit. During this time, the eyewear is unavailable to the owner. Where these additions or modifications are to be made without access to the corresponding eyewear, accurate means of measuring the eyewear and transmitting the measurements will be important.
Using an image of eyewear to obtain its measurements can be difficult, can require expensive equipment, and can also be inaccurate and prone to error. Variance in the position of a camera obtaining the image relative to the eyewear itself will create distortions in the image because of perspective and foreshortening. Capturing the image from a predefined position relative to the eyewear can create a standardized image which greatly adds to the ease of obtaining measurements from that image. To take a standardized image where measurements of the eyewear can be readily obtained, the position of the camera relative to the eyewear should be standardized as well. Existing means of establishing a standardized positioning between a camera and an object being photographed include rigs to which the camera and the object being measured can be attached. However, these rigs can be expensive, large and lack portability.
Alternatively, obtaining measurements of the eyewear by traditional means, such as using rulers or other measuring devices, can be error prone when left to an unsophisticated user. Therefore, a need exists for a device that can assist the positioning of a camera towards a predefined position relative to the eyewear so that a standardized image can be obtained to assist with conveying measurement information about the eyewear. Preferably, the needed device is light, portable, and helps to provide accurate measurements.